Santa's real i'nt 'e?
by Reijiro
Summary: TT:? - Christmas to a 3 year old is a magical discovery. But when your father is one of the world’s greatest cynics it’s not always easy... 3rd Place for 'Best Holiday' in the 2006 FF Awards!
1. No way in hell

A/N: This is another little short story set further down the timeline started in Cells and Serpents. Started out as a one shot, ended up with three chapters! I wasn't planning on writing an X'mas fic, but I've read too many great ones lately to not be inspired shakes metaphorical fist at Cynlee & co… "how can ya write stuff so good it keeps me awake at night with the giggles?. Anyway in an attempt to bring back some balance, here's my little piece of mush.

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT, or any related characters (much to their relief, I'm sure!) If there is anything else in this story you recognise from somewhere else, then I don't own that either.

------- -------

The lair was abuzz with peaceful activity. Don was suspended from the ceiling, putting the finishing touches to the lights he had rigged up. They encompassed most of the large main room, making the centrepiece of the tree look as if it was stood within a starburst. Leo and Casey were helping, though this mainly consisted of Leo trying desperately to stop Casey from wrecking the display, without letting Casey know his efforts were being hampered.

April and Splinter were busy in the kitchen, the delicious aromas of fruit mince, and warm chocolate battling for dominance as they prepared the treats that would hopefully last the week until Christmas Day. Plans had been made to secretly store a stash of the confection with Leatherhead until the Christmas Party. If the boys did discover the plot with any luck not even Mike would attempt to cross the huge mutant in order to get to the prize.

Tausha was sat at the dinning table amid a clutter of coloured paper and small treats, busy with glue and scissors making bon bons for the tree. She was enjoying the classical versions of carols playing softly in the background, and the rare moment of peace.

The elevator door opened launching a small, ridiculously over wrapped missile that shot straight into Tausha's lap. "Mum! Mum! Mum! I seen Santa! E's big an' red an' hairy AN' I got lollies! LOOK!" Tausha absently pulled back the large red beanie that had fallen forward over Ben's eyes as she peered into his slightly un-cupped mitten. Sure enough there were two small red and green lollipops hidden there, although the sticky residue that liberally coated the wool was testament to at least one that hadn't made the trip all the way home. She couldn't help returning his infectious grin as wide eyed he clutched his treasure back to his chest.

Suddenly Ben's face crumpled to a look of such serious concern it was heartbreakingly comical. "Dad said Santa's not real, 'e is…, isn't 'e?" Before she could answer the elevator doors opened again, this time releasing a heated argument as Raph and Mike lugged in a huge load of shopping bags. "He's just a kid, Raph. It's not gonna hurt 'im to believe." "Mike, when you got kids o' yer own you c'n feed them any bullshit ya want. But 'Santa' is a crock o' crap, an' I'm not gonna lie to my son like that." Raph emphasised his point by dumping his load on the table with a growl.

"HEY! Watch it ya lug!" Tausha objected to her workspace and materials being crushed. The dark look she shot Raph was enough to make him lift the bags and place them on the floor next to Mike's with a mumbled apology. "Tau, tell this idiot that Santa does exist will ya? He might actually listen to you." grumped Mike, the same appeal reflected in Ben's eyes as he looked up at her. "If she were that stupid I'd never have gotten t'gether with her in the first place." Raph turned to address his partner. "Will ya explain to this bonehead that it's impossible for Santa to be real?"

Tausha stood, swinging Ben onto her side to carry him one handed. Her face held no emotion, and she didn't meet anyone's eyes. Slowly she circled the table, thoughtfully tapping her chin as she approached the two. Raph was already smirking. He knew Tausha didn't buy into this crap and he suspected Mike was gonna get ripped for trying to push it on their son. Finally his brother might get his comeuppance for the jolly hell he put everyone through each year.

So sure was he of this prediction that the solid smack on the upside of his head didn't fully register until his fedora hit the bags at his feet. He glared murderously at Mike, then realising he was stood directly opposite, out of arms reach across the mountain of plastic between them turned to Tausha with an incredulous look. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YA DO THAT FOR?" echoed round the lair. Her expression hadn't changed; she stood frustratingly calm and relaxed in the face of his anger. "Of course Santa exists." She stated plainly, as if it were the most unquestionable truth in the world.

"WHAT!" Raph couldn't think of anything else to say. He stood ridged, hands clenching, his face almost blending with his bandana. Glaring round he spotted Mike trying to suppress a giggle behind his hand whilst taking a step back, the rest of the family paused to watch the scene with a mixture of shock and awe. Except for Tausha, she ignored him completely, turning to the little turtle in her arms with a sickeningly sweet smile as he joggled up and down with excitement. "Really! Dad said you'd know!"

That tore it. With a raucous growl Raph stormed through the lair, kicking at boxes that luckily had been emptied of ornaments on his way. He muttered savage curses condemning a certain jolly fat man and all things related to various levels of hell as he tromped up the stairs. The whole performance ended with his bedroom door slamming like a gunshot. Tausha didn't even flinch.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Mike with admiration. "That was awesome, but you're in the shit now. Hehehe." He was shocked at the dirty look she gave him after the placid way she'd faced off his brother. "What?" He shrugged defensively. She rolled her eyes before shaking her head resignedly "How many times do I have to remind you lot about language? And would you care to explain to me why you let my son anywhere near a stranger?" Mike found himself trapped with his back to the table as she advanced on him with an evil glare.

"It wasn't a stranger, it was Santa. Right Ben?" Mike started warding her off with his hands. One eyebrow shot up her forehead as she ignored the vigorously nodding child. Her expression made it quite clear he was at risk of serious bodily harm if he didn't answer her query to her satisfaction, and quick smart.

"Look, it was just some Christmas party in the Park. There were tons of kids mobbing round so no one noticed him…" In a blink Mike found himself bent backwards over the table, Tausha face so close to his all he could see were her dangerously glinting eyes. "Eeep!" "You let him go up alone?" she hissed. "No! No, I was holdin' his hand the whole time. Think that's why he got a few extra sweets, he was so shy an' scared." "No scared." pouted Ben. Tausha wrapped her spare arm round to cuddle him closer as she returned a little of Mikes' personal space, though her glare was still as fierce.

"You were holding his hand? So where was Raph?" "He'd ducked off to grab something else, didn't wanna tell me what. Think it might have been something for you." She scowled in response to his wheedling. "If it makes ya feel any better, he already clocked me one when he found out." Mike rubbed his shoulder briefly, his puppy-dog eyes begging for sympathy. It seemed to work as Tausha visibly relaxed and released him from her glare. Mike sighed with relief before she swiftly punched him solidly on the same spot he'd just nursed.

"Oowwww!" Mike grimaced, turning to shield the offended limb from further attack as he started to gently rub it again. Tausha guessed rightly that he'd been telling the truth about Raphs' punishment. Despite the thick jacket he wore Mike was gonna be sporting a nice bruise for the next couple of days. "Just don't let it happen again." The point emphasised by her finger jutting within an inch of his nose. "OK, Ok." Mike promised. Stepping back Tausha gave him a brief lopsided grin. "Or at least, wait until I'm there to see it."


	2. “Wha’cha mean ya don’t think he’s fake?”

A/N: Probably get the next chapter up tomorrow. Nearly done, just needs a polish. And don't worry I have a chapter for Cell and Serpents ready for Monday. : )

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT, or any related characters (much to their relief, I'm sure!) If there is anything else in this story you recognise from somewhere else, then I don't own that either.

------- -------

A couple of hours later Tausha pushed gently through the bedroom door, closing it silently behind her. "Hey." She offered their usual greeting demurely. Raph grunted sourly in response, not breaking the rhythm he'd established of lifting the weights off his chest to so much as turn his head. Though Tausha was glad for that, at he didn't catch her involuntarily rolling her eyes at his stubbornness, that would have just made matters worse.

After a minute of being ignored, Tausha moved to take a seat on the end of the bench. There wasn't a lot of room, though she managed to do it with only a light pressure resulting on his knee where his lower leg was tucked under the side. Raph slammed the bar onto its stand with a growl then used it to hoist himself up to address the girl sat practically in his lap. "That's distracting ya know." He snarled with a dirty look. "I know." She said simply with an apologetic smile. "But I just wanted to say sorry."

She sat hands in lap, head bowed. Well the sweet innocent act wasn't gonna work on him, he knew her too well for that. "Fer what?" he grunted as he grabbed a towel off the floor. She waited til he finished mopping his face before giving a small shrug. "Pissing you off." He crumpled the towel between his hands, leaning on it as he moved his face next to hers; his eyes narrowing to angry slits. "An' what about Ben, you sorry 'bout lyin' ta him?" "No." "Why not?" he demanded. "'Cos I didn't lie." She met his eyes as she said it, serious and a little sad.

Confused he tore his gaze away, before the look could melt his heart completely. He wasn't gonna give up on this that easily. "Yes ya did. How could ya tell him Santa was real when ya know damn well he aint." He folded his arms defensively. Tausha sighed "Of course he's not a real person, but the concept is real." "'Concept'? Huh, what the hell good is that?" Raph sneered derisively.

Tausha studied the floor, then quietly "I'm not gonna push this stuff on Ben, you know that. I get tired of all this sicky sweet shit too. But sooner or later he was gonna figure out for himself what Christmas is about, and you know I'm actually proud he's so excited by it. Kinda brings the magic back for me as well." She met his eyes again, willing him to understand.

"Besides I figure it's kinda like Bob the Builder." "Huh?" "Well, it's not real; just a bunch of puppets really. But Ben loves 'em and it has some good messages behind it. So I'm not gonna stop him watching it or tell him it's a load of rubbish. Are you?" She watched the cogs slowly turning in his mind. He had a bit of a soft spot for the gang of construction equipment, not that he would ever admit it, even to Tau. "Nah, guess not." He mumbled.

"I can't remember when I discovered Santa wasn't real. I must've figured it out when I was pretty young. I think most kids do. But wouldn't it be nice to think there is someone that good and magical out there? I guess I want Ben to have that sense of wonder, even if it is only for a couple of years." She looked back at the floor again, her shoulders sagging a little. "Dunno, maybe I'm just getting soft."

With a sigh Raph resignedly pulled her into his arms. Feeling her snuggle her face into his neck brought a half-smile unbidden to his lips. "Yer not getting soft" he assured "just better at giving me guilt trips." She laughed softly. "Yeah, right. Oh and thank you." "Fer what?" "Thumping Mike for risking Ben." Raph pulled his head back to look down at her. "How'd ya know 'bout that?" "He told me, so I thumped him too." "Ya did?" They shared the laugh this time.

"Hang on, you're happy to let Ben believe in Santa, but not to let him see 'im?" "It's not that so much, I just don't want him to think that everyone dressed like Santa will be nice and give him sweets. Do you know how hard it is to explain that to a three year old?" she said, exasperated. "Why do you think I took so long getting up here?"

"I thought you were just letting me cool off." "Well, there was that too…" she grinned cheekily. "Little minx, you're still gonna have to pay for slappin' me" cupping her face in his hand. "I do?" He moaned his affirmation has he kissed her deeply, pulling her closer as she ran her arms around his neck.

A loud knock on the door made them both start. "Stop killin' each other, time fer dinner!" Mike yelled through the door. "Damn" muttered Raph as they shared a despairing look.


	3. Guess he's got his usesgrumble

A/N: My hubbie thinks that Raph's treatment of Ben was a little too rough in this. What do you think?

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT, or any related characters (much to their relief, I'm sure!) If there is anything else in this story you recognise from somewhere else, then I don't own that either.

------- -------

It was almost eight o'clock. Don was winning at Mah-Jongg for once, though Splinter wasn't far behind in his points; Leo and Tausha completing the quartet of players at the table. April and Casey had left for home shortly after dinner. Raph was lounging on the couch seemingly watching the end of The Simpson's Christmas Special. However his occasional sniggers seemed to follow the scene on the floor in front of him rather than that on the TV. Mike and Ben were playing their version of 'Jenga'. That is Mike was desperately trying to stack the blocks to a decent height before Ben knocked the structure down in a fit of giggles.

The credits started to roll up the screens, the cheesy music fading as a voiceover announced plenty of fine Christmas viewing to come. Disgusted Raph grabbed the remote and punched the 'off' button with his finger. "Hey! I was watchin' that!" Mike complained bitterly. "Too bad. Ben, time for bed." "Again Unca Mike!" Ben shoved the blocks together in a rough heap as he ignored his father, Mike starting to build another tower with a conspiratorial grin.

Hopping off the couch Raph stood over his child, arms crossed, not to be defied. "Ben, I said it's time for bed." "I busy!" Ben made a show of gathering all the far flung blocks to prove his point. Raph closed his eyes, forcing himself to unclench his fists tucked under his arms. He glared down at the two sniggering on the floor. "Up. Bed. **Now!**" Some of the toughest street punks this city had to offer had been known to flee at that tone, that look; the smarter ones anyway. "NO!" Ben glared back before returning his attention to his activity.

Tausha had been expecting something of the sort. Bedtime was often a small trial, although Ben was usually just reluctant instead of out right obstinate. However, given the excitement and sugar overload her son had experienced today (he had been given the mixing beaters and bowl to 'clean' and managed to scam three candy canes plus a fruit mince pie from various family members just before dinner) she had expected the routine tonight to be particularly difficult.

Discarding a tile to end her turn Tausha excused herself from the game to understanding nods from her companions. "Good luck!" murmured Don. Tausha gave his shoulder a light squeeze in thanks as she passed him.

Raph closed his eyes again for a moment. Then he swooped down and grabbed Ben on either side, lifting the squealing child off the floor as he started to step around Mike, making a move towards the stairs. Suddenly he jerked to a stop, almost losing his grip as Ben anchored himself by wrapping his arms around his passing uncles' neck. By the time Tausha intervened Raph had planted his foot on Mikes' back to add impetus to his tug of war battle, Ben kicking wildly in a vain attempt to free himself from his fathers' grip. Mikey quickly started to turn a strange kinda of blue, the pressure on his back shoving him into the rug and hampering his attempts to loosen the surprisingly strong grip crushing his throat.

"STOP!" At her command they froze except for three faces turning toward her; two glaring, one appealing for clemency. "Let go." After a moment her order was silently complied with, Raph placing Ben on the floor then folding his arms again, his frustration plainly written on his face. As soon as Ben was released he freed his captive and knelt back, folding his arms with a pout. Mike let himself relax on the floor, sucking in delicious oxygen.

"You OK Mike?" Tausha's concerned query in sharp contrast to the stern orders she had just given. Nodding he hauled himself up to sit, rubbing his neck in the process. "Yeah, mighty strong grip ya got there squirt!" Mike rubbed the top of Bens' head so hard his small body swayed with the motion. A brief glint of fierce pride flashed on the boys' face, the stubborn pout swiftly returning as his mother knelt beside him.

"Come on now Ben, it is time for bed." Tausha coaxed calmly. "NO!" "I'm not asking Ben, time for bed now." "NO!" Rubbing her eyes Tausha tried to think of a solution, holding up a finger to stop Raph before he moved in with his. A spark of inspiration came to her.

"Do you want Santa to visit this year?" Tausha asked gently, the unexpected question caught both father and son off guard, given the incredulous looks both gave her. "Yeah." Ben admitted cautiously. "Do you know what you have to do for him to come?" He mulled it over for a moment. "Be…good?" "And are you doing that now?" Again he paused in consideration. "No?" quietly mumbled to the floor before he looked up, eyes bright with imminent tears. Tausha held out her arms, Ben scurrying into her cuddle without hesitation.

"It's not too late you know. If you're really good from now on I bet he'll still come." "Wit prezants?" Ben mumbled into her neck, through hiccupy sobs. "Yeah" she assured as she stood, cradling him "You ready for bed now?" A soggy nod against her shoulder assured her he was as she started towards the stair case. Too astonished for words Raph watched them start to ascend before he made a move to follow.

Usually the routine of getting ready for bed took at least half an hour, including a story. Tonight it was a mere ten minutes before Tausha was giving Ben his final goodnight kiss, tucking the blankets around the now calm and almost sleeping child. Raph was in his usual spot leaning against the doorway, still in a slight state of shock at the ease with which tonight's routine had been completed. He couldn't help faintly returning the smile of contentment Tau gave him as she wandered past. "'Night kiddo." He murmured, starting to pull the door closed.

"Dad?" Raph looked up to see Ben beckoning him with an over-animated arm, his other hand stifling a huge yawn. He moved to stand next to the bed. "What's up?" he asked gently. Clutching his sheets and peering over the top with trepidation Ben asked "Santa is real, i'nt 'e?" "Augh! Ben, the thing about Santa is…" the glistening hope in his sons eyes gave him pause, Tausha stood in the doorway with a completely neutral expression wasn't gonna be any help either.

Raph sat heavily on the edge of the bed with a groan. "The thing is… I guess 'e's as real as ya want 'im ta be." he muttered resignedly. Ben's huge grin shone over the top of the covers, making Raph smile as he leant forward to plop a kiss on his forehead. He was captured round the neck for moment in a fierce hug before he strode out, ducking his head back inside for a final "G'night" as Ben snuggled happily back under the covers.

As soon as the door clicked shut Tausha clasped him round the waist in a hug of her own, Raph holding his arms out of harm's way refusing to be drawn in as she whispered "Thankyou" into his neck. "Yeah, well, whatever…" he grumped, peeling her off him by the shoulders. "If it's gonna make getting' him to bed this much easier s'pose I can live with it." They started back out onto the ledge that ran around the second level. "Just till he grows out of it, coupla years max, right?" "Right!" Tausha laughed softly.

She was halted in mid-step by Raph gently but firmly grabbing her wrist as they walked past the end of the next alcove. "What the…?" "You still owe me for that slap." his eyes glinting with mischief as he started to pull her towards their bedroom door. "I can't now! I'm in the middle of a game!" she waved her free arm vaguely towards the main room. She resisted his steady pull, but only enough to lean back slightly, her grin making it a completely token effort.

"The way I see it you owe me for havin' ta put up with this 'Santa' crap as well." "Really." Her voice dripped sarcasm. He tugged her through the door, the momentum making her stumble into him. She was quickly ensnared with his arm round her waist. "Yup!" Any further argument quelled as he kissed her, booting the door shut.

The players replenished with hot tea and snacks, the game was set to continue. Hearing the light thump of the door closing upstairs Leo couldn't help shaking his head. "Mike! It's your turn." Hopping off the couch Mike headed over to the table, at least he could still see the TV from where Tausha had been sitting. Looking over the tiles in what was now his hand he sighed dejectedly. "Why does this always happen when she hasn't got a chance of winnin'?" "Pure chance, I'm sure." quipped Don with a grin.

------- -------

A/N 2: This story may get edited / incorporated into a larger one in the future. Have a pretty clear idea of where this series is headed, so probably not. But thought I'd give myself an out, just in case: )

Take care, good luck and a hope you all have a very Merry Christmas and a safe and Happy New Year!


End file.
